


[Podfic] (last night's love affair is looking vulnerable again) by aphrodite_mine

by fire_juggler



Category: Lost Girl
Genre: Audio Format: M4B, Audio Format: MP3, Audio Format: Streaming, F/F, Multi, Podfic, Podfic Length: 0-10 Minutes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-06
Updated: 2016-08-06
Packaged: 2018-07-29 15:21:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 29
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7689757
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fire_juggler/pseuds/fire_juggler
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p><b>Summary:</b> The feeling that bubbles up is something like jealousy, but there's desire, too, like too much wine. It makes her heat up, red in the face and too eager to touch. Oh, she thinks, swallows. They notice her too late, a squeak from the hallway, her hands gripping the doorway.</p>
            </blockquote>





	[Podfic] (last night's love affair is looking vulnerable again) by aphrodite_mine

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [(last night's love affair is looking vulnerable again)](https://archiveofourown.org/works/411527) by [aphrodite_mine](https://archiveofourown.org/users/aphrodite_mine/pseuds/aphrodite_mine). 



> Many thanks to aphrodite_mine for giving blanket permission to record podfic. ♥

Cover Art created by fire_juggler.

| 

## Streaming Audio:

**Mobile Device Streaming (unzipped mp3)** : [**click here**](http://fire-juggler.parakaproductions.com/podfic/last_nights_love_affair.mp3)

## Length:

00:03:38 

## Downloads:

  * [MP3](http://fire-juggler.parakaproductions.com/podfic/last_nights_love_affair-mp3.zip) | **Size:** 3.7 MB
  * [M4B](http://fire-juggler.parakaproductions.com/podfic/last_nights_love_affair-m4b.zip) | **Size:** 2.3 MB 

  
---|---


End file.
